Adios mi pequeña niña grande
by marthar
Summary: este pequeño historia cuenta el día que Alexis se marcha de casa hacia la universidad y como esto afecta a Castle espero que les guste.


Era una de eses mañana heladas en la ciudad aunque el cielo se encontraba despejado el sol apenes calentaba.

Kate, recogió a Castle de la esquina del café lotf donde habitualmente él los compraba para los dos antes de concurrir a una de las llamas habituales por la aparición de un cuerpo.

Al subir al auto y después de saludarse con un suave y tierno beso ella noto que él estaba presente de cuerpo pero su mente no parecía en el lugar ella lo miro intentando descifran en que estaba pensando su amado y finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle- ¿He Rick donde estas?

El silencio se apodero por un instante del auto, él respiro profundamente la miro- ¿Que decías del muerto?—

Ella se limito a sentarse mirando al frente del auto y arranco con rumbo al sur.

Durante el viaje aquella almacén abandonada Kate, le comento de un nuevo lugar en el Village donde quería ir a cenar en el fin de semana. Al no tener respuesta de él, kete quiso ver qué nivel de atención le estaba prestando castle -Estaba pensado- dijo ella

—Si en lugar de ir a trabajar vamos a mi departamento y tenemos sexo durante todo el día—

. - Como quieras Kate— tuvo en forma de respuesta.

Ella supo que él no estaba con ella ahí porque si realmente Castle su Castle la hubiera escuchado decir esas palabras probablemente se hubiera atragantado con el café y hubiera abierto muy grandes sus ojos azules. Al ver la reacción de él no supo bien porque pero decidió no hablar el resto del camino.

Una vez que llagaron al almacén donde ya se encontraba todo el equipo de policía trabajando juntando evidencia kete bajo del auto ya con su mentalidad del policía dejando a tras a la mujer. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde y gracias a la pregunta de la Dr. Lenny que interrogo a la detective Kate sobre el estado de ánimo de Castle pudo percibir que este se encontraba alejado de la escena de crimen sentado sobre el capot de auto a la espera que ella terminara de hacer su trabajo.

Aunque ella intento hacer contacto visual con él para ver que sucedía no lo logro, hoy él no estaba como siempre y ella no entendía el porqué.

Un rato después de tener todos los datos para iniciar la investigación se dirigió a él y aunque una parte de ella estaba desesperada por saber que estaba ocurriendo si acaso ella había hecho algo mal se encontraban delante de todos sus compañeros no podía permitirse que se le notara ningún tipo de sentimiento.

A mitad de camino y ya relajada porque se encontraban solos no pudo contener mas la ansiedad y en una parada de semáforo volvió a interrogarlo esta vez con ansias en la voz- ¿ok Rick que pasa? ¿Qué hice para que no me hables?-

El la miro por un instante sin entender el tono recriminatorio y respondió – lo siento es que hoy es el día-.

Ella lo miro sin entender de qué estaba hablando- ¿el día de qué?- Interrogo.

Con apenas un hilo de voz entrecortado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas el conto que hoy Alexis se mudaba a la universidad.

Al verlo así de frágil Kate atino a buscar un lugar donde estacionar se sentó sobre a Ricky abrazándolo que aunque intento mostrar que se encontraba bien no pudo contenerse ante ella.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo mientras la voz se le cortaba a un mas -A crecido tanto que ahora se va a la universidad.-

Sin saber bien cómo reaccionar Kate se quedo en silencio abrazándolo y tras varios minutos de mágica conexión, tomo con sus manos su cara y con una suave voz le dijo

- mira porque no te dejo en tu casa y pasas el resto del día con Alexia yo estaré bien y sino cualquier cosa te llamo.-

El respondió con una enorme sonrisa- No te molesta si lo hago es que quiero estar con ella antes de que se vaya porque ya me dijo que me permitirá acompañarla.-

Mientras Kate acariciaba su rostro tratando de atrapar algunas de su lagrimas respondió -claro que no, no vemos a la noche si te sientes con ganas-

Ella volvió a su lugar y condujo hasta la puerta del departamento de él.

Al llegar ella le dio un gran beso -Te llamo luego para ver como sigues de acuerdo-, el sonrió levente y se bajo de auto.

Mientras manejaba hacia el centro Kate no pudo dejar de sentir una extraña sensación de dolor al verlo a él tan vulnerable y tan hombre a la vez, ella sabía lo que Alexia significaba y como lo afectaba su partida.

A media tarde decidió mandar un escueto mensaje para ver como andaba. Un par de minutos llego la ansiada respuesta un breve :(

Paso el resto de la tarde pensando en cómo se encontraría y como en realidad le gustaría estar a su lado en lugar de investigar la muerte de un traficante.

Al llegar la noche espero un mensaje de él, ya que ella no quería intervenir en la despedida, cuando se estaba alistando para irse a la cama escucho como alguien golpeaba a la puerta y solo había una persona que no tocaba el timbre sino que golpeaba salió a toda prisa del baño para abrir la puerta y encéntraselo ahí parado, jamás lo había visto de ese forma parecía tan abatido que ello solo se limito a señalar con su mano que pasara al cerrar la puerta y giro para ir al salón junto a él, pero él se encontraba justo detrás de ella sin mediar palabra la abrazo fuertemente dejando salir todo la angustia reprimida, ella solo se limito a intentar contener tanta desesperación y sin dejar que sus cuerpos se separaran demasiado el dijo

- ven riky vamos a la cama-, ella lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo hasta el dormitorio donde lo ayudo a sacarse la chaquete y a desvestirse pero no de una forma sexual sino de una forma protectora diciendo aquí estoy solo para ti ambos se metieron en la cama ella lo abrazo hasta que él se quedo dormido se quedo dormido entre sus brazos.


End file.
